To fall in love
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: After hearing a drunk story about his father's first love. Boruto/Bolt is determined to find out how his father really fell in love with his mother. NaruHina.


**PLEASE LET ME MAKE THIS VERY CLEAR. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE AN ANTI-FF AGAINST NS FANS. I WILL ADMIT AND ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT YOUR SHIP HAD THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A CANON AND THERE ARE MANY AMAZING AND TALENTED WRITERS AND ARTISTS THAT SUPPORT NS AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SUPPORT YOUR SHIP EVEN NOW. THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THIS FF IS TO FILL IN THE SMALL GAPS IN MY MIND ON HOW NARUTO AND HINATA ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPED FURTHER. THAT IS ALL. **

**AND TO THE ANONYMOUS GUEST THAT REVIEWED THANK YOU FOR SHARING YOUR OPINION. YOU ARE WELL ENTITLED TO IT. HOWEVER IT IS CLEARLY STATED THAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT NARUTO AND HINATA AND THEIR SON. YOU HAD THE CHOICE NOT TO READ IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SHIP THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT. THANK YOU. **

_-'__Hey Bolt did you know your mom wasn't the first woman your dad had the hots for. When he was younger, he had a huge thing for Sakura-sama."_

Uzumaki Boruto thought long and hard about what his drunken sensei had told him. He knew Konahamaru had a loud mouth but this topped it all and he sadly didn't want to believe it. He entered his home softly announcing his arrival.

"Bolt there you are!" Naruto exclaimed pocking his head from the kitchen. Boruto looked up surprised to see his father home. He was usually held up at the kage's office.

"At least you are home- ttebayo." Naruto continued, "Your Okaa-chan and Himawari-chan are out shopping. It's was so lonely to come home to an empty house!"

Boruto didn't answer. He held his head low and felt his body trembled, "Tou-san did you really love Sakura-sama?"

Naruto seemed shock for a moment. Only very few people knew about his past flame he had for Sakura but that was all in the past.

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked his voice suddenly becoming stern. Boruto looked up, angry and frustrated that his father wasn't denying his question, "So it is true! You did love Sakura-sama."

Naruto smiled sadly and reached forward to ruffle his son's hair. Boruto flinched away from his touch. "You are right. There was a time I loved Sakura-chan. I still love her but it's not the way you think." Naruto remarked, "The only woman I can love with every single part of me is your mother."

"Then…" Boruto asked, "How did you fall in love with Okaa-chan?"

Naruto chuckled. "I was an idiot back then." He said, "I am still an idiot even now." Naruto laughed and sat down on the floor, "Well…how did it happen? I remember your Okaa-chan was the one who first confessed to me. In the middle of war too! She was standing there willing to give up on own life to save mine even against someone I couldn't beat at that moment." Naruto paused, "But it was after that moment I actually started to look at your Okaa-chan. I always knew she was there but I never bothered to look further than that until I heard her feelings. Your Okaa-sama was always there trying to walk by my side and I was the idiot who was too busy trying to complete my own goals to see her."

Naruto paused again seeing that his son had let down his guard and quickly yanked him forward towards his lap. He locked his arms around Boruto and grinned.

"Your Okaa-chan never gave up on me. On winning my affections and when I realized that, I knew she deserved a chance to show me how much she loved me and for the first time in my life….I realized what it felt to be loved patiently and earnestly by someone. I didn't have to be the village hero in your Okaa-chan's eyes. She already loved me with all my faults and never swayed away from that affection." Naruto looked down to see Boruto pouting, "So two years after the biggest war in our lives I responded to your Okaa-sama's feelings and ended up loving the type of person she was and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her by my side."

Naruto grinned, "And that's how I fell in love with your Okaa-chan- dattebayo!"

Boruto wiggled out of his father's grip, "So you fell in love with Okaa-chan after Sakura-sama?" he asked. Naruto nodded, "So you lost your first love to Sarada's Otou-sama?" Naruto nodded again before shaking his head violently. He stood up quickly and proclaimed, "Hey that's not what happen! I fell in love with your Okaa-chan! And I love her even more now!"

Boruto grinned. Something good did come out of this whole thing. One thing he can prove to be better than his father. "Otou-san!" he shouted, "I swear right now I won't fail like you did! I will claim my first love and unlike you I won't lose her to my rival!"

Naruto felt the color from his face pale. "You're too young to be talking like that Bolt!" Naruto exclaimed before he started to chase his son around the house. As the two hyperactive Uzuamki ran circles around each other, a thought occurred to Naruto.

'_Didn't Bolt just ignore the whole purpose behind his question in the first place_?'

Well now Naruto knew for sure that Bolt was certainly his son.

**THE END!**

****A/N: I know this isn't my usual sasusaku FF but bear with me please. This is the NaruHina spin off to New Beginnings where Bolt is now asking his father about his relationship with his mother. I wanted to get this out before The Last comes out. So please enjoy this FF and the very rare occurance of NaruHina that appears on my account. Please note that this is also posted on my tumblr account xsasusakufanfictiionx. ****


End file.
